What Now?
by twilighterrs
Summary: Bella,Emmett,Alice,Edward,Rosalie,and Jasper were freinds.But,when everyone but Bella becomes a vampire,Bella loses her freinds and her brother Emmett.What happens when she finds out?Will everything be alright?Or will it fall apart?
1. New friends

Bella POV

"Dad!I'm taking P.J**(A/N:My dog's name is P.J!)**for a walk!"Iyelled from the kitchen as I put P.J on his leash.

"Where are you taking him?"Charlie .He's asking even though I have a DOG so I'm OBVIOUSLY walking it somewhere..

"To the dog park.I want to play fetch with him."I said,getting down to pet the adorable yellow lab I owned.

"Can I come?"My older brother,Emmett,asked.

"

No,I'm going ALONE!"I yelled.I got to the car and started driving to the dog park.I lived in a house in Forks, Washington, where it rains alot here.I finally got out of the car at the dog park,pulling my dog outside of the warmth of the car and into the cold,windy outside,where it was only drizzling so it was okay to be outside.P.J and I played fetch for a while at the dog park,P.J without his leash,when the frizzbee went flying outside the fence and P.J went to chase after it,and got outside the fence when a couple with a pug opened the door to get out and P.J ran out before them.

"P.J!Get back here!"I yelled at him.I started chasing him until I saw that a tall,bronze haired boy grab him and tried to find the owner.

"Is this your dog?"He asked.

" you!He ran out of the dog park to chase a frizzbee and would've ran away if you hadn't grabbed him."I said.

"You're welcome!"He said,smiling.

"I'm Bella Swan,"I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen."Edward told me,still smiling.

"Edward!What are you doing?We have to leave now if-"a girl,probably Edward's sister,called,pausing when she saw us together."Hi!I'm Alice Cullen,Edward's sister you are?"Alice asked happily,smiling like her brother but she was way more hyper.

"I'm Bella Swan."I replied.

"Cool!Wanna come shopping with us?Us and our friends Rosalie and Jasper,Rosalie's brother and Edward's friend,are going to the mall so wann come?"Alice questioned.

" me just tell my I call my older brother to come too?"I asked.

"Sure!"Alice replied.I dialed Emmett's number,quickly.

"Hello?"Emmett asked.

"Hi!It's Bella I was wondering if you wanna go to the mall with me,and some people I met at the dog park?I think I remember them from school."I asked.

"Sure,I'll tell should I meet you?"asked thought of that.

"Where are we meeting?"I asked.

"At our about you go to your house and pick him up?"Alice suggested.I nodded.

"Oh,and,do you have a bigger car?To hold the bags?"Alice added.

"Yeah!"I no!Needing car space means LOTS of shopping!

"Em?I'll pick you up!Wait out side with the keys to your car!We need ALOT of space beacause Alice said so."I said."Did you tell Charlie?"I added.

"Yeah!I'm outside."Emmett responded.

"I have to get my money so you'll have to wait."I said."Wait..I can't get to your about you follow me to my house then I follow you to yours?"I agreed.I got in the car and drove home,Alice and Edward following me,to find Emmett on the porch.I got out of the car,and went to put my keys on the key rack and get my money.

"ABOUT TIME!"Emmett complained.

"You know,it's hard to know you're supposed to be in 11th grade,but you're in 10th grade because you got held back,but then it's SUPPOSED but when you hear you're in 10TH Grade you think 'no wonder why!'"I told him. He just stuck his tounge out at me.I rolled my eyes,went inside,put my keys on the key rack,got my money,and got outside without tripping!We got in his car and followed Alice and Edward to their we got to Alice and Edward's house we got out and met Alice,Edward,and two blond haired persons,a boy and a girl.

"Bella,Emmett,this is Rosalie,"Alice announced,pointing to the girl,

"and this is Jasper,"Edward finished,pointing to the boy.

"HIYA!"Emmett boomed.

"Hi!"I said.

"Hello."Jasper said.

"Hey!"Rosalie told us.

"So Jazzyboy you like videogames?Emmett asked.

"Yeah!I could kick Eddie's butt anyday!"Jasper replied.I slowly drowned them out as Rosalie started talking.

"So,do you like shopping?"Rosalie that said,Alice came over to hear my response.

"Weeeeeel......NOT really......no."I replied thruthfully,I suck at lieing.

"Then,why are you here?I'm not trying to be mean,but,if you don't like it,why would you go through it?"Alice asked,sincerely.

"Well,1st,I saw you and you seemed so excited and hyper,I didn't want to get you sad because I refused,and 2nd,I need more clothes in my wardrobe,I have the_ same _ thing _EVERYTIME!_" I replied.

"That's nice,but why did you worry about me?I would think people who hate shopping tell people to just get them stuff and they don't go!"Alice said.I just shrugged.

_After shopping_

**(A/N-Sorry I didn't want to write about what they do shopping,but,I'll have Bella have a flashback :)Maybe..probably not..sorry!Kay?KAY!)**

After about....5 hours of shopping,we started at 11:00 and ended at 3:00,I had about......5 bags on each arm,plus,Edward carried twice as many on each arm,so,in total,I had 30 bags!!!!Atleast I wasn't Alice or Rosalie,who had SO many bags,they needed a shopping cart!They had like 50 bags each!While Emmett and Jasper had 20 bags each for them so they each had 70 bags!!!CRAZY!Anyway,I can't believe that Alice and Rosalie made Jasper and Emmett hold their bags!They just met Emmett!He probably ..HE LIKES ROSALIE!DUH!!Here I was,putting all my clothes in my closet,drawers,and wherever I can fit whatever!"Bella!!!When are we eating?It's ALREADY 5:00!!!!I'm starving!!!!!!HELP!!!!I'll die of starvation!!!"Emmett exaggerated."1st of all,it's ONLY....."I said."5:00!!!!Sorry!I guess it took me a LONG time to put away all the clothes,"I told him."It was alot!"Emmett thought aloud."Yea!2nd,you may be hungry,but,not starving!Kids in Africa are starving!!!And 3rd,you WON'T die!Like I said:KIDS IN AFRICA ARE STARVING!!!"I yelled.I went downstairs to make some food for Emmett before he "dies." "What do you want?"I asked."Hmmm Pizza!"Emmett said."We had that yesterday!"I reminded."Fine!How bout....I got nothing!"Emmett sighed,going to the living room to collasp on the couch."How about..I order Chinese Food?"I nodded furiously."ANYTHING!!I need food!"Emmett groaned.I just laughed."Don't you chuckle!This is serious bis.!"Emmett screamed."Shut up!What do you want?Where's dad anyway?"I asked,suspicous of the answer of the 'where's dad?'part."Well,dad's at -mem-ber?He had to go?"Emmett asked,slowly like I was stupid."And he's eating after work or at work."Emmett finished."And you want...?"I asked."I want..chicken noodle soup,sesame chicken,WHITE rice,no brown,chicken and broccoli,and chicken loi main,not vegetables!"Emmett yelled."The usual basicly?"I asked."Yea!"Emmett replied.I ordered and it delivered around 5:50,everything was set on the table with the food and Emmett and I were getting our soup."So.....I see you like Rosalie."I stated."What?Where'd you get that from?"Emmett scoffed."Umm...Maybe because you were holding her bags?You _never_ do that!"I shot at him."Fine,maybe I like her,but,she probably has a boy friend!"Emmett surrendered."I don't think she does."I for the of dinner went on with silence."What do _you_ think of Edward?"Emmett challenged after I finished cleaning the dishes and we were watching T.V."I might like him..."I laughed."I'm going to bed."I muttered,getting into the cozy bed after brushing my teeth and putting my pajamas on.I had a feeling I liked Edward more as more than a friend,but,like Emmett's problem,he probably has a girlfriend.I sighed at the thought and let myself go to sleep.


	2. Author's Note MUST READ:DISCLAIMER

Author's Note

I didn't get to put the disclaimer on the 1st chapter so I'll put it now

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my dog P.J and a Taylor Lautner cut out :)


End file.
